


You know I know you

by bunnikaido



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnikaido/pseuds/bunnikaido
Summary: Strange things happen in the dressing room Fujigaya uses during the filming for his Ginza Calla CM. Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the dirtiest of all...





	

“I’m such an idiot,” Fujigaya mumbles to himself as he reads through the papers he received. “It’s just a CM shoot, why am I making such a big deal out of it…”

The ringing sound comes so suddenly that Fujigaya almost drops his papers; he has to shake his head before picking up his phone. He knows who it is without having to look at the screen, but when he does so, it proves him right. An incoming call from Nikaido never promises anything good or nice, Fujigaya knows it and he’s not even a bit surprised when he sees a little message written by Senga before he has to scroll through a whole bunch of pictures and he can’t hold back his laughter when he gets to the end. Nikaido, true to himself attempted to prank Kitayama and it went entirely wrong, pictures getting blurrier as Senga seems to have ended up laughing as well.

Fujigaya shakes his head and puts his phone away, mumbling something about stupid kids when the director comes in, asking about the reason of his smile. He decides to play along and explains it roughly, finishing it up with a resigned sigh. The director seems to enjoy his act, the glimpse of joy in his eye tells Fujigaya so, then they go through the script once again before Fujigaya gets called over for trying on his costume.

Fujigaya isn’t sure if he likes the view or not. The plastic hair band perfectly disappears under his brown locks, leaving the slightly deeper brown ears peek out from behind his styled curls. He grins at himself, revealing the pointy teeth and mumbles afterwards as the plastic uncomfortably rubs against his lips. A sigh uncontrollably escapes from deep in his throat when he turns around and finishes changing, grumbling when he discovers a matching tail sewn to the back of his pants, slightly under the waist line.

“Did I really not expect this? Taisuke, you silly boy…” Fujigaya says to himself. Thoughts are chasing each other in his head as he proceeds back in front of the mirror, checking his outfit one last time before the staff calls for him and the filming begins.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he misses how his reflection grins and wiggles its ear a little before he steps away, paying attention to his work once again.

 

The recording goes well, way better than Fujigaya has expected. He doesn’t notice when he gets carried away by the tale of the Little Red Riding Hood, he only knows the nostalgic feeling that takes over his mind, bringing sweet memories of his childhood back. It doesn’t take long for him to join to the staff during the break and share his memories about the tale, how he used to ask his mom to read the story before he went to sleep.

The staff chuckle over his story, just as they do over everybody else’s. _This is what I like about filming_ , Fujigaya thinks as he looks around, quietly admiring the smiles around him. When he leaves today, these people will become a second or third family for him, people who he is going to miss once this period in his life end, but until that he knows he wants to enjoy each and every second he can spend with them. Despite the uncomfortable feelings that make his stomach tingle.

At the end of the day Fujigaya feels tired enough to immediately go back to his dressing room after the final goodbyes, leaning his back against the door. He's unable to not focus on the sense of foreboding as he takes his coat off. He glances at himself in the mirror for a split second and shakes his head almost immediately.

“Great, now I'm hallucinating too.” Fujigaya mumbles afterwards. “It's my own mirror image, how could it tilt its head.”

He shrugs and steps away to kick his shoes off, jumping a little when he hears a small _'tsk'_ coming from behind. He turns around, eyeing his surroundings before he lets out a groan and turns back to continue undressing.

The second _'tsk'_ comes louder, making Fujigaya turn his head in the direction it's coming from, eyes widening as he discovers the image in the mirror. It's himself, there's no doubt in that, but it's blinking and smirking and even waving at him. Fujigaya takes a step backwards while he forces himself to swallow his scream back.

“Do you think so, Gaya-chan?” Fujigaya freezes as he sees the mouth of his mirror image moving and hears his own voice. It reminds him of purring; it's deep and silky, it's the same _he_ uses when Nikaido lays under him, naked and beautiful, and it scares him.The wolf's smirk grows even wider, raising his hand to place it on his cheek, pretending to think before it speaks again.

Fujigaya doesn't hear the words, he only sees the wolf's mouth and arms moving, the exaggerated gestures are comical enough that he wants to laugh. He eventually does so, his laughter fills up the room and it takes a while for him to stop and concentrate at the situation again, shock still shadowing his mind.

“Yes, I’m definitely hallucinating. Yokoo was right, I need to rest more. Maybe I’ll just go and get a massage and get some new clothes, maybe convince Nika to come with me, too, so we could go on a date. And make out afterwards, nothing is more relaxing than that…” Fujigaya tries to reassure himself that everything is okay, voice shaking a little. He manages to turn around once again and take off his shirt, replacing it with his casual one. He continues mumbling to himself, fully ignoring the creature in the mirror as he packs his other accessories back in his bag. He lets out a sigh when he faces with the mirror again, acknowledging that it’s not his mind that plays tricks on him. The wolf is still there.

“What on earth is going on here?”

The brown ears perk up at the confused and scared tone that Fujigaya uses, clearly enjoying the situation way more than his human counterpart does. The wolf steps out of the mirror and grins at Fujigaya, showing him his sharp, pointy teeth. Fujigaya takes another step backwards, back pressing against the cold wall and to his fear the creature follows him, its fluffy brown tail wagging in joy behind him.

“Who... What are you? Wha-what do you want from me?” Fujigaya stutters, voice trembling from fear.  
“Me? Oh, please, don't act so stupid. I'm you. Or, you're me, if that sounds better to you. We're the same presence.” The wolf licks his lips slowly. “You don't need to fear, Taisuke. I don't bite... too hard.”

Fujigaya wordlessly squeezes his eyes together and even starts wondering if he should pinch himself to see if he’s awake or not. He decides to do so, hissing at the sharp nip on his skin. _I’m not dreaming after all,_ he thinks as he forces his eyes open, eyeing himself, with a tail and the pair of pointy ears.

“I’m only dreaming, aren’t I?” he mumbles. The wolf seems to enjoy his confusion, Fujigaya can tell it from the smile; it’s the same smile he wears when he catches Nikaido pranking Senga, yet it’s so different. It lacks something that Fujigaya can’t describe for his life, no matter how much he tries to think.  
“Trust me, I’m much more than a dream, silly boy.” The fluffy tail swings behind the creature. The motion is graceful and smooth; Fujigaya can’t help but feel mesmerized by it so much that he doesn’t notice when the wolf steps closer to him and starts speaking again, waking up from his daze only when a sharp, pointy claw pokes his cheek.  
“But...” Fujigaya can't finish his sentence. The long fingers on his cheeks are so warm and the touch is so familiar, that he has to close his eyes and take a deep breath. Smelling his own scent mixed with something he can't identify as anything but magic and feeling the touch of his own fingers, having his own body pressed against himself makes him swallow a low moan and look away.

The wolf smirks, he can see this from the corner of his eyes, teeth dangerously close to his neck. He wants to say something, he knows he has to say something and stop him, but he's unable to find his voice, he can only squeak as the wolf presses his face against his neck, nose rubbing against the skin, teeth brushing his collarbone. Fujigaya isn't sure what sends those goosebumps all over his body, but he's sure that his low moan escaped because of the sudden kiss on his shoulder, followed by a bite, sharp teeth going into his flesh, leaving a painful, bloody mark behind.

The burning feeling spreads through his entire arm in an instant, and when the mouth leaves his shoulder, he has to touch the bite mark. Mostly to reassure himself that the wolf didn’t take a piece of his flesh, only to make the nervous trembling disappear from his stomach. He hears the wolf’s deep chuckle, but he decides to not care about it. The numbness follows the burning so fast that he gets lost between the feelings.

“What do you think, what would that Nika guy think if he saw us right now? Would he like the idea of having two of you at the same time?” Fujigaya hates how his body reacts to his own voice, silently cursing himself.  
“Why do you know about him?” Fujigaya asks, but his faint question gets perfectly ignored.

_We really are the same_ , he thinks as his arms reach out towards the wolf's ear, moaning a little as his fingertips brush the soft fur. The wolf tilts his head, interested in what Fujigaya's next step will be, ears flat against his head as Fujigaya's fingers suddenly slide away into his hair and grab on it, pulling him closer.

Kissing himself is weird, Fujigaya has to silently admit, but it's _hot_ at the same time. The taste of his own lips, how his tongue brushes against the same tongue sends a weird sensation rushing though his body. The sharp teeth hurt his lower lip, the kiss soon tastes like blood and Fujigaya has to yank his head away. His cheeks turn deep red as he realizes what he has just done, and the wolf's, no, _his own_ giggle makes him more embarrassed, wishing he could disappear for real this time.

“It hurts.” Fujigaya whines as the wolf licks along his lips, blood coloring the corner of it. The wolf doesn't seem to be bothered about it, he only steps closer to his human counterpart, wrapping his long tail around Fujigaya's waist, making him shiver from the touch of the soft fur.

Fujigaya isn't sure anymore. His subconscious is telling him to stop and get away as soon as possible, but he's getting more and more curious, he wants to know what the creature wants from him. He sighs as the tail slowly slides under his shirt, caressing the skin on his back softly.

“What... should I call you...?” Fujigaya asks, voice shaking a little.  
“I'm Taisuke. Just like you.”

 

The phone goes off exactly when the wolf tears Fujigaya's shirt off, ring tone making Fujigaya force himself to open his eyes and push the wolf away, eyes widening as he realizes who the ring tone belongs to. The wolf's right ear perks up a little and he tilts his head too, curious, and Fujigaya can't help but smile at the view, until the voicemail starts playing.

“Taipi? It's Nika. Are you done yet? I thought we could go and have a dinner somewhere. It'd be good for you. Call me back when work is over, I'll go and pick you up... No, Kenpi, you can't come with me this time. Yeah, maybe next time... Eh, no... Pff, kids... Whatever, call me back, Taipi! See you soon!”

Fujigaya's face goes pale in an instant, the exact opposite of the wolf, whose face lights up immediately, a smirk forming on his puffy lips, teeth peeking out from behind.

“Oh? So your... excuse me, _our_ little Nikaido wants to come here? Don't you want to call him back now? Tell him that you have a surprise for him?” A kiss lands on Fujigaya's bare shoulder. “I bet he'd like the view, what do you think?”

Fujigaya shivers at the mention of Nikaido’s name, stomach trembling in a weird way he can’t comprehend. It’s not fear, he knows. Anticipation? Fujigaya has to shake his head, silently denying that he _would like_ to have Nikaido there, imagination going wild in an instant. The wolf seems to understand it as well, expression changing immediately.

Fujigaya can’t help but go with the flow. Kisses and touches following each other, bites and nail marks adorn both of their skins as Fujigaya manages to catch up with his counterpart. The wolf keeps talking, words creeping under Fujigaya’s skin, making his heart skip a beat every now and then.

He _wants_ the wolf. He wants to feel those lips on his skin, those hands to caress their way down, he wants the wolf to take him. The heat of an embarrassed blush spreads on his cheeks almost immediately as he admits that to himself, and he backs up a little as well. The wolf lets out a disapproving hum and lets his claws scratch their way down on Fujigaya’s spine, grinning as the smell of blood reaches his nose. Fujigaya hisses painfully at that, and the noise is like music to the wolf’s ear.

“There’s no way back, Gaya-chan. I thought you were aware of that.” The wolf whispers against Fujigaya’s lips before he captures them again.

The kiss distracts Fujigaya well enough to not notice how the hands slide down from his chest to his hips, pushing his jeans away with the same motion. The long fingers quickly find their way into Fujigaya’s underwear, and Fujigaya’s mind immediately goes completely blank.

“Go ahead. Touch it,” the wolf mumbles into Fujigaya's ear. Fujigaya feels his cock twitch in his pants because of the seducing tone in his own voice echoing in his ear. _Maybe this is what the fans feel when I do this on stage_ , he thinks and swallows a giggle.

The wolf stares at him, one eyebrow raised, but then Fujigaya shakes his head and pulls him back closer, teeth colliding as the kiss turns wild, and Fujigaya can't help but whine when the wolf grabs his hand and pulls it towards his pants. He pulls away, again, turning his head to the side so he doesn't have to stare into his own eyes, but his body gives him away again, goosebumps following the path of the wolf's fingertips.

“Come on, touch it. It's just like touching yourself,” the wolf chuckles. “Well, technically it _is_ touching yourself.”

“Fujigaya? Are you done?” The staff member's voice is muffled by the door, and if Fujigaya wasn't lying close to it he would have missed it entirely. The wolf is kneeling over him, fingers lazily caressing the skin on Fujigaya's inner thigh, causing him to whine silently. He curses again as he realizes the staff won't give up anytime soon, but he knows himself very well, and so does the wolf.

His cock twitches impatiently as the fingertips brush over it, the familiar touch makes Fujigaya close his eyes and sigh before he could answer, using all his strength to force a calm tone on his voice.

“No- not yet,” he says, hoping that his voice won't give him away. “I will be, in any minute, why?”  
“I’d just like to consult something with you…”  
“I'll be there... in a while.” Fujigaya has to squeeze his eyes shut as he replies. The warm touch on his cock is teasing and the wolf knows it well, just as how he knows where to kiss him, where to bite him in order to make him lose his mind.

The wolf must hear something, Fujigaya thinks as he sees a mischievous grin form in the corner of his own lips. It's so unusual to see a smirk like that on his face that Fujigaya can't help but moan a little. The weird feeling disappeared long ago, replaced by an unfamiliar feeling of impatience and curiosity.

Fujigaya hears the murmuring as those _perfect_ lips slide down on his skin, nibbling on it, leaving wet kisses and painful marks all over Fujigaya’s bare chest, but can’t understand the words until the wolf raises his head a little, grinning widely.

“Thirsty for more, aren’t we? Where did your resistance go, Gaya-chan?” The deep, hum-like voice makes Fujigaya clench his toes. The pleasure runs through his body faster than his brain can keep up with. He nods at the wolf’s words, arching against his touch as he leans back down, sharp teeth scratching the skin on Fujigaya’s stomach. “Does it feel the same when Nikaido does this to you? Do you shiver and moan as desperately for him as you do for me? For yourself…”

Fujigaya only knows that the wolf removed his pants from the feeling of denim rubbing against his hard bulge. He whines a little as he opens his eyes and sees how the creature stares at him, tail gracefully wagging behind him with enjoyment. When their eyes connect, Fuijgaya feels a jolt of electricity rush down on his spine. His skin is burning under the intense glare, throat goes dry and he really has to focus on breathing. He feels his lips parting slightly when he feels the wolf shifting, eyes widening at the hot breath against the tip of his cock. Then the first lick comes and Fujigaya can’t hold back a relieved whine, welcoming the touch, rocking his hips towards it.

Fujigaya feels dirty. He feels filthy and bad as he shamelessly begs for more, but those lips never part to take him past them, only teasing licks and the warm touch of the wolf’s hand is what he gets. The little disappointed whine he lets out when the wolf’s tongue leaves his cock sounds too loud in the silence, just like his panting. But then the wolf grins, those gorgeous eyes shining with happiness as he looks at Fujigaya and Fujigaya feels butterflies in his stomach, flapping their little wings to the rhythm of his speeding heartbeat.

The wolf doesn’t seem to be in rush and Fujigaya feels _really_ irritated about it. He shows it off, too, with hissing and rocking his hips a little towards his counterpart. The soft fur of the wolf’s tail gently brushes Fujigaya’s skin as it swings from one side to another, sending goosebumps all over Fujigaya’s thighs. He can’t hold his low moans back, getting more impatient under the intensive stare.

Then, the wolf speaks, seductive words dripping down on Fujigaya’s body like honey and Fujigaya feels like he can’t get enough of that sweet voice. If he wants to be honest to himself – but why would he not want to – he just wants to lay there, listening to his own voice. Possibly forever. Somewhere back in his brain, he _knows_ it’s just the effect of some kind of magic, the same magic that awoke his counterpart and he knows he could fight against the spell. But he likes it, he’s never felt so good before and he wants more. And he doesn’t forget to let the wolf know.

“As much as I’d love to do this myself, I’m afraid it’s not possible.” The wolf almost sings the last word. Fujigaya looks to the side when he feels the long claws scratching the length of his thighs. “What do you think, could you take it?” The creature tilts his head before he grins at Fujigaya. The rushed nod Fujigaya gives him is a useless permission. He knows Fujigaya wants him, he wants Fujigaya just as much. And he’s going to take him.  
“My bag… Behind you…” Fujigaya’s nearly incoherent mumbling comes a minute later. “In the side pocket. Take the bottle out…”

The wolf does exactly as his human self tells him to, applying the lube on himself carefully. He giggles at the scent of strawberry and it makes Fujigaya blush, but it disappears as soon as the wolf flashes his gaze at him again. The deep brown orbs are burning with desire, sending a jolt of anticipation running through Fujigaya’s entire body.

Fujigaya whines a little, spreading his legs further as he reaches out and grabs his counterpart’s arm. He tugs him closer, mouths colliding in a kiss, teeth clinking uncomfortably. Fujigaya hopes that his desperate whine is enough for the wolf to finally enter him, and when the creature does it, he can’t hold his moan back.

_It hurts_ , Fujigaya thinks, but not too much since he almost immediately starts begging for more. He squeezes his eyes close together, completely missing how pleasure spreads on _his own face_ , he only hears the deep groan that comes from right beside his ear.

Soon, the wolf speeds up, makes Fujigaya to go numb under him. It’s so much different than Nikaido, the wolf fills him up perfectly, knows exactly what Fujigaya needs and wants and gives it to him. Fujigaya slowly loses his mind, unconsciously moaning beneath the wolf. His moans gradually turn into high-pitched whines and at the same time, his nails dig deep into the skin on the wolf’s arm, leaving dark marks behind.

_“T… Taisuke…”_ Fujigaya cries out suddenly. He opens his eyes in the same second as he realizes the name he just said; the deepest red of embarrassment spreads on his cheeks. The wolf looks up when he hears _their_ name, catching the moment when Fujigaya turns his head away.

That makes the wolf thrust deeper, and Fujigaya goes perfectly boneless, not caring about keeping his voice down. He whines louder and louder each time the wolf hits the perfect spot inside him, eyes widening when he realizes he can’t take it anymore and releases himself onto the wolf’s stomach. Fujigaya hears the deep, satisfied sound and feels how the creature starts moving faster, fingers tightening their grip on Fuijgaya’s hips.

The moan that the wolf lets out echoes in the room as he comes inside Fujigaya, collapsing on top of him for a few moments. Fujigaya has to force himself to move after his own weight disappears from him, hissing as he sits up. His counterpart is standing in front of him, looking down at him with a mischievous smile. He looks like he wants to say something but then he just shrugs and turns away, and before Fujigaya could say a word, he steps back into the mirror.

The wolf flashes a last grin at him and slowly fades away, leaving a confused Fujigaya behind.

 

When Nikaido finally arrives, Fujigaya is sitting on one of the chairs, fully clothed, hair still dripping from the shower he just had. They greet each other, Fujigaya hugging his boyfriend tighter than usual, only smiling when Nikaido mentions it. He knows that Nikaido is not against the idea at all. Nikaido doesn’t seem to notice how Fujigaya’s attention drifts away from time to time as they leave the building, nor that he glances at himself each time they pass a mirror. Nikaido asks him about work, about his day then talks about the most random things as usual, and Fujigaya couldn’t be any happier to hear it. They eventually meet the staff member that was searching for Fujigaya earlier, making Fujigaya blush a little. Their conversation doesn’t last long, Fujigaya sighing silently as the man says goodbye to them and Nikaido says something about way too excited coworkers, making Fujigaya giggle softly.

 

It happens when they’re in the car, halfway to home. Fujigaya has to fix his jacket a little, hissing when his shoulder hits the back of his seat. He makes a face, and when Nikaido’s uncertain question reaches his ear, his grimace gets uglier.

“What’s wrong with you? You’ve been acting weird for the whole time…”

Fujigaya takes a deep breath, silently debating between telling the truth or lying to Nikaido, but he eventually sighs and turns his head away, looking out of the window.

_“You wouldn’t believe me anyway...”_


End file.
